


I'll Stall Them

by QuaternionSoul



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Amberchase, Bathroom Sex, Confessional Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuaternionSoul/pseuds/QuaternionSoul
Summary: When Victoria Chase gets a note telling her to meet someone in the bathroom signed R.A, she thinks it's just another prank by some anonymous idiot. But what if it's not?





	I'll Stall Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayleen756894](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleen756894/gifts).



 

**Victoria Chase shot the bathroom door open.**

Were it any other time, she might have opened it in a regular fashion, or even pushed it gently afloat on the tip of her fingers—but this time she was fucking pissed.

Vic pranced a few steps into the bathroom, half-circling to see if anyone was in there, then threw her hands up in questioning frustration. Empty.

She sighed loudly, turning to look at herself in the mirror. Her lipstick was off on the left side ... figured. There’s always some shit.

She opened a crumpled note in her hands, re-reading it. It was another stupid prank, wasn’t it? She had gotten used to getting them by now. They were always anonymous, and she should known better than to entertain those cowardly assholes. This note however, was signed “R.A.” That of course didn’t mean Rachel fucking Amber actually wrote it. Of course not, but …

Vic waved a hand over her neatly-cut blonde hair, starting to comb a fringe with her fingers. She traced her hairline down below her ear and to her neck, lingering there a moment. She exhaled from holding her breath.

Her buttoned-up Cashmere looked tidy and proper, which was good for most occasions, but maybe for now … she unbuttoned the top button—fidgeting with it for a moment, checking it out—then buttoned it back up again. She frowned.

Vic heard a subtle bumping sound.

She turned around. “Is anyone else in here? If you’re not—I’m leaving. I have better shit to do,” she said, pacing around the corner in front of the fire alarm for one last check, then heading straight for the door. “Great. Just another shit day at—”

A door to one of the bathroom stalls opened, an unknown hand grabbing Victoria by the collar and yanking her into the stall.

For a fleeting second she imagined all the people she had pissed off and what they might want to do to her, her heart leaping into her throat—but then a soft voice spoke to calm her down.

“It’s okay, it’s just me,” Rachel Amber said, shutting the stall door. She locked it firmly and smiled.

“Rachel? Wha—” Victoria gasped, her mouth immediately silenced by the girl’s hand.

“Shh …”

Vic wanted to ask her what she was doing, but there was no time for it. As soon as she opened her mouth again, the hazel-eyed blonde pushed her up against the stall, moving in closer than they’d ever been before.

Rachel’s breath was on Vic’s ear, calmly penetrating it. Her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders, disappearing at the back over a white tank top with black motives over her ample chest, another shirt with red and black square patterns sliding down her arms.

“I have what you’re looking for, Vic.” Rachel whispered in her ear, her hot breath fucking it. Then she moved away to look into her eyes, but Victoria couldn’t keep her eyes in one place.

“It’s okay, cutie—I’m not mad at you.”

Cutie? ... “What do you want,” Vic said, her eyes darting away from her, trying to avoid looking at Rach’s imposing body.

It was no secret, Vic supposed, that Rachel was a Blackwell superstar. Nobody could really blame her for reacting this way, right?

Rachel’s leg started rubbing against hers. “All those times you’ve been trying to get my attention, Vic” Rachel started. “It’s kind of … hot.”

“What—the hell are you talking about?” Victoria blushed, looking down to see the Blackwell celebrity’s cleavage popping as she leaned in under Victoria’s legs. She flushed, and could only imagine what a pair like hers might feel like.

Rachel smirked. Her hand hovered over Victoria’s face, causing her to inch back defensively—before her palm softly cradled her cheek. It felt soothing like the early summer Sun, calming her nerves. In Vic’s experience, it wasn’t the hand of someone out to hurt you. That, she recalled, was very different.

“Like I was saying~” The popular blonde sang, this time moving forward in a way that forced Vic to look into her hazel eyes. “I have what you’re looking for. It’s not hard to figure out something’s been bothering you, Vic—whatever that thing is, I’m here to show you it’s okay. But you also have to remember ...”

Rachel’s soft hand gracefully took hers, placing it on her generous chest and pushing it up against her. Her face leaned in closer, mouth at her lips. “To love.”

The pretty blonde emphasized those words, her lips grazing Vic’s as she exhaled into her mouth, then teasing her by withdrawing uncertainly. Then Rach dove in for the kiss.

Rachel’s tongue rushed over Vic’s like a hot river, crashing into her and making her mouth pregnant with her candid desire. It cascaded in levels of appreciation for her shy mouth, playfully exploring. Vic returned the favor by lightly but firmly sucking her lip, unable to do anything else in the heat of the moment.

What the hell is happening? Victoria thought. Is Rachel really making out with me? Is this a ballsy way of getting back at me, somehow?

“Mmm …” Rach hummed into her. Her knee ascended into Vic’s skirt, rubbing up against her sticky wet-panties.

“Ah—Rach! Wait—” Vic gasped as she popped away from her lips, blushing furiously. “I—I mean, you’re … I’m flattered, but I’m not ... I’m ...“ she stammered, fumbling to adjust her clothes to look proper again.

“You’re gonna tell me you don’t lean that way?” Rachel said, grinning. “That you prefer dogs instead of little cute kittens?” She put her thumb up to rub Victoria’s lip. “That you don’t … love, like that?”

Vic’s voice got trapped in her throat. “I—I …”

Rachel looked around, her eyes shooting back to Victoria’s. They glowed mischievously. She grabbed Vic’s thighs firmly, pulling at them both so that they fumbled down onto the toilet seat.

“Ah!” Vic gasped, an arm shot out as to not fall. “Bad girl, Rach!”

The hazel-eyed blonde laughed, pulling Vic closer so that she straddled her intimately. Her eyes traveled down lower, and she bit her lip, eyes lighting up with happiness.

Vic’s inner thighs wrapped themselves over Rachel, her skirt sliding up to reveal her wet panties.

“Nice view.” Rachel winked. “You want one as well?” Her red and black shirt had already slid off of her completely in the motions, laying on the bathroom floor. She tugged on her white tank top, letting it ride up her sleek and soft skin until a red lace bra popped out, locking the gorgeous hillsides on her chest into place.

“W—wow” Victoria stammered, unsure how to react. She had never seen them up close like that before, and not in such a ... personal context. Turns out that made a very big difference.

“I wore this red bra just for you today, Vic. It might as well have your name on it—same color as your succulent lips, too. I think they belong together—don’t you?” Rachel winked.

Victoria was speechless. She looked into her pretty hazel eyes, and saw something innocent behind Rachel’s brave persona. That was enough to return some of her confidence. “Do you really want to … umm. Do you want—” she started, feeling her eyelashes flicker abashedly.

“You really want to know the truth?” Rach grinned, leaning in with hypnotic, lustful eyes. “I want to fuck you until your brain hurts.”

Victoria’s mouth gaped. Rachel’s intense look turned into a brief smile, then switched right back as she leaped to invade her throat with her tongue.

Vic moaned deep into her mouth, the entrancing blonde’s saliva soon being painted all over her neglected skin as well, Rach’s tongue a brush of fire and love on her canvas. It traveled on the outside, helping plant kisses and hickeys on exposed flesh, planting something of Rachel further inside Victoria’s body.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Vic said under labored breath as she caught a break, her arms now wrapped lovingly around her Blackwell idol. “I thought you were going to … expose my preferences, or something—make fun of me in front of everybody.”

Rach’s hand stroked her head lovingly. “I’d never do that. I’ve always seen right through you, Vic—you’re so obvious. One day I just thought … enough—you know? If you really want my attention, I’ll give it to you.”

Victoria stared seriously into her hazel eyes, feeling herself at the verge of tears, and seeing Rachel see it too. She was suddenly so vulnerable, so exposed … she never realized anyone could open her up like that—and that she would let it happen.

“If you’ll have me, Victoria ... let me show you what it can be like to be loved.”

Rachel started unbuttoning her coat, the Cashmere dropping off of her one button at a time until she had to throw it on the bathroom floor.

“Oh, Vic—you can hang it on—” Rachel started, pointing.

“It’s just a coat.”

In a blur of fumbling with zippers and layers of clothing, the two blondes were both in their underwear, clinging on each other with a starstruck urgency like someone was trying to take them away from each other. The more Vic opened herself up, the more she felt Rach mirroring her feelings back to her, and it was a scratch that she didn’t know how to stop itching once she had discovered it.

“Ahhh… Fuck—kiss me lower,” Vic said, panting.

Rachel administered loving kisses on her neck, going further down on her chest on command, and looking up at her awaiting her every reaction.

“Rach, you’re so fucking good to me—I don’t know how to deal with it.”

Rachel giggled. “We’re just getting started, honey” she said pulling up. She inched closer, making Vic pull back against the stall reflexively. She bit her lip aggressively.

The stall knocked loudly, a sharp gasp escaping Victoria’s lips. Her goddess’ fingers with their dangerously sharp, pretty-painted nails slid down her tightening stomach, disappearing into her white panties. “Oh my god, Rachel!”

The door to the bathroom audibly swung open, the blondes both freezing in place inside the stall.

“Hello!” A voice called out. It sounded familiar. Vic heard footsteps walking around near the entrance of the bathroom.

“You sure Victoria went to the bathroom?”

“Duh! I saw it, Courtney. Where else would she go?” It was Taylor. Vic’s minions were finally coming to look for her.

Rachel’s fingers twitched inside her panties, teasing her opening. The surprise of it, combined with the fear of getting caught, made her gasp out loud.

“Wait—I think there’s someone in here...”

Vic looked up at Rachel with pleading eyes, but she didn’t seem worried at all, which made her feel very confused. Her fingers started sliding inside.

“Oh—M—” Vic’s hands slapped her face hard as she covered her mouth, her eyes flicking between Rach’s administering hand, her calm eyes, and the stall door.

“Hello ... Vic is that you in there?”

Rachel’s finger started pumping in and out of her at an increasing speed, and Victoria could scarcely believe what she was feeling. Her body was flushed, her soaking wet insides spilling out on Rachel who seemed nothing but in absolute reverence, her eyes not leaving hers for even a second. When she saw the love in those eyes, mixed with the powerful waves of pleasure coming from between her legs, she lost her composure in more ways than one. A wail of pleasure escaped her lips, falling as Rach helped support her. Her legs trembled weakly, her mouth panted hard.

“Ah—Are you … sick?” Courtney’s voice seemed uncertain. They were going to catch them any second. Oh god, what the fuck were they doing—

Rachel locked lips with her again, strategically making out at the same time as she banged her slender fingers harder into her. Somehow she had managed to unhook her bra at the same time, clearly adept at multitasking—it fell in front of Vic’s eyes, exposing her full chest of delectable flesh and pushing them wholly into her.

It made her boiling hot, and her body prepared for what she could only guess would be the most intense orgasm she had ever had. It seemed hopeless at that point—they would surely figure it out, and Vic was unsure what would happen after that. But at that moment she had stopped caring, she felt herself completely surrendering to Rachel and trusting her in that moment. It was an unusual feeling, she thought, but also something very new and exciting.

Victoria’s body shook as Rach’s fingers pistoned in and out of her ocean of bliss, tiny sparks of pleasure infecting her chest and spreading out into every part of her surrendering body. She moaned from her throat, sending shockwaves loud enough to startle anybody in the bathroom, her sharp gasps for air and hums of intense loving passion exposed for everyone to hear. And she found herself loving every part of it; being turned inside-out and having her most private of feelings spilling out on the world for everyone to hear.

As the orgasm subsided after nearly a minute, Vic became aware of the situation rationally again, and the silence from outside the stalls pressed itself upon her. She exchanged a glance with Rach, who quickly seemed to know what to do next.

“Ah!” Rachel sighed loud enough for Courtney and Taylor to hear. “I—I’m sorry, I was  too busy to notice anyone was out there, that’s so embarrassing, you guys!”

“Rachel?” One of them suddenly asked, sounding perplexed.

“Haha, yes—Oh my … I don’t know what to tell you, I had to, umm—relieve myself, and I guess I got carried away!” Rach told them, winking to Vic.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

“O—okay …” Taylor began, seemingly embarrassed. “I didn’t—we didn’t mean to … sorry.”

“It’s okay. Just don’t tell anyone about this, okay? Oh god, I’m really glad it was you guys and not someone else,” Rachel added, inflecting her voice to make them feel special.

“Hey, don’t—worry about it!” Courtney spoke up. Lingering awkward for a while, she then finally asked. “You haven’t seen Victoria around, by any chance?”

Rachel looked at her, smirking. “No. Not since she came.”

“What do you mean?”

“Not since she came to class, I mean.”

“Oh. Okay then. Well ...” Courtney trailed off. “See you later, Rach!”

“You bet!”

The blondes both waited patiently as the footsteps circled around the stall and left the bathroom.

“Well fuck, you really saved my ass there,” Victoria said.

“Of course. I’m saving it for later.” She slapped her butt.

“Hey!” Vic gasped, looking at her. Then she couldn’t help but giggle.

“If you ever need to catch a break like this again, remember … I’ll stall them,” Rach said.

**Victoria rolled her eyes, then leaned in for a final kiss on Rachel’s cherry-red lips. “Not if I stall you first, you beautiful devil.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! If you enjoyed this, I'd really appreciate some thoughtful feedback on what you liked and/or didn't like. It's super helpful and makes me write better things for you in the future. Thanks!  
> This one has been gifted to Kayleen756894 for inspiring me to adjust my focus in how I write these kinds of stories, and hopefully letting me become a better writer as a result. Your stuff is exceptional!


End file.
